Project SFSQNDUMFS
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: Project SFSQNSDUMFS Aka super fun starish quartet night super duper ultra mega fun sleepover Or according to Syo indoor camping. With pairings
1. Chapter 1

It was around 7:00am in the large kichen/lounge room and the members of Starish and Quartet Night had just woken up. Masato had sat himself on a stool with a cup of green tea, he seemed to be happier than usual as he smiled into his tea. Next to him sat Ren who was looking just as eagerly at his coffee and toast. Syo and Natsuki who were currently sitting together on the couch eating also seemed lighter so did Cecil who was happily talking to Camus, talking being Camus listening and nodding at the right points in the story while eating his breakfast. Ai and Ranmaru had already finished and were both in their respective rooms. unsurprisingly after Starish's launch of maji love 2000% not only Starish's but also Quartet Night's schedules had been booked for three weeks straight and they were all exhausted.

Then Reiji and Otoya bounced through the door with wide grins on their faces, Tokiya followed with a less enthusiastic and more annoyed expression.

"everyone guess what?" Reiji said his cheerful voice rung throughout the large hall. Before anyone had time to even guess Reiji had answered for them "we are having a sleep over!" Ren looked over with mild interest while Masato had continued drinking his tea, Natsuki had gotten up and walked over to Otoya and Reiji effectively dragging Syo who was yelling and complaining while Cecil and Camus had merely agreed and gotten back to their 'conversation' of sorts.

Syo who had finally managed to push Natsuki off of him asked "do Ai and Ranmaru know?" Otoya nodded excitedly and explained "on our way here we saw them and told them" Syo sighed and nodded as if to say fine but proclaimed straight after "but it isn't a sleepover!" Ren who had overheard the conversation looked puzzled and questioned him "oi midget, why is it not a sleepover?" Syo looked over with a slight glare and answered wholeheartedly "because...sleepovers are what girls have" Masato then turned, tea forgotten and asked "then what do guys have" Syo seemed to think abouth the question before answering easily "indoor camping".

What. That word seemed to pass through everyone's mind before Ranmaru and Ai decided to walk in snapping the others out of their frozen states. "Ran-Ran! Ai-Ai!" greeted Reiji loudly while the others greeted them more normally. Ranmaru sat down slouching back on the couch while Ai grabbed a stool from the counter and sat down gracefully. Reiji smiled at Ranmaru and Ai before announcing loudly the name of the sleepover with the help of his partner in crime (aka Otoya).

"It is called project SFSQNSDUMFS aka super fun Starish Quartet Night Super Duper Ultra Mega Fun Sleepover" the other members of the two idol groups looked at the two as if they were insane before talking to eachother. Masato just shrugged and nodded going back to his now cold tea while Ren asked "will the little lamb be there?" Natsuki's eyes widened in realization "oh yeah what about Haru-Chan?" Reiji sighed and answered "Sadly for you lovestruck teens Haru-Chan is away with Tomo-Chan to the hot springs for a 'girls night'".

Ren sighed disappointedly before turning to Masato "well Masayan are you planning on leaving me too?" teased Ren, Masato then kicked Ren's leg contrary to the extremely noticeable blush that was slowly taking over his whole face. Unbeknown to the pair the eyes of the others were all glued on the scene of the two heirs. It was amazing to the others that the pair could talk, let alone flirt without one exploding at the other. As the heirs turned their heads suddenly noticing the silence in the room the others pretended to talk to each other and the sudden chatter seemed to go over the heirs heads as they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Reiji suddenly looked up from his cough*fake*cough discussion with Natsuki and proclaimed "wait...what about THE SNACKS and THE GAMES and who will get THE BEDDING ready and who will cook DINNER and get the INGREDIENTS?" the Quartet Night members sighed at Reiji's carelessness while Starish gaped at Reiji (aside from Tokiya and Masato who were indifferent as always).

Then it was decided (by Tokiya who was by far the most reliable and 'grown up' there) that Reiji and Ranmaru would cook the dinner, Camus and Cecil would do the decorations, Masato and Ren would do bedding, Syo and Ai would get the ingredients(Syo protested against having Natsuki for a partner, he claimed that Natsuki would not let him get his job done, the others seemed to agree given that at that moment in time Natsuki was hugging Syo tightly and offering to dress him up in a cute pink dress), Tokiya and Otoya would get the snacks and the Games while Natsuki would do a job for Reiji.

"What kind of job?" asked Natsuki in his normal happy go lucky demeanor, Reiji whispered into his ear and Natsuki got a peculiar look on his face as he was passed a small piece of paper and a literal wad of cash. As Natsuki walked off with the paper and the wad the others seemed to get the feeling that something was not right, but they ignored that feeling and instead moved off to complete their tasks...why would they ignore that feeling, the one that could have saved them so much trouble.

A/N if you have any particular party games you would like them to play then please feel free to tell me as I have only one in mind at the moment. Thank you for reading.


	2. And the fun begins

Dear Readers,

I hope I don't offend you from the amount of OOC in this story thanks and I hope you like the newest chapter-Wonderland

Everyone had set out to do their jobs.

With Camus and Cecil

"Camus what are these?" Cecil asked holding some brightly colored party poppers with a adorably confused look. Camus sighed and answered stoically "party poppers, and when did we get on a first name basis?" Cecil shrugged and said "after the whole maji love 2000% concert" Camus nodded in understanding. A few minutes later Camus was asked another question...and another and another, they were interesting questions ranging 'from where should I put this?' to 'what is this papery rainbow snake thing for?'. After around half an hour of the questioning he had finally had enough. "Why do you keep asking such ridiculous questions?" Camus almost yelled (Camus is fancy. Fancy people don't yell. They almost yell) but instead of looking down in shame Cecil looked up with an innocent look, wide green eyes and a light blush dusting his cheeks. A lot like when he was a kitten, in response to Camus he mumbled "I just wanted us to have fun together" and just then Camus felt his heart melt and with a huff and a slight pout he got working on the balloons. "Hurry up we don't have all day...Cecil" Camus then turned so that Cecil wouldn't see his light pink blush and Cecil got straight to work helping his Senpai achieve their goal.

with Masato and Ren

"Oi Jinguji help out with this" commanded an annoyed bluenette as he kicked his friend in the side "fine fine I'll help out masayan" Ren grumbled and then mumbled to himself "jeez when did you get to be such a tsundere". Masato turned with a fierce look in his eyes "what was that Jinguji?" Ren got up slowly and smirked down at his friend who was now pinned against the wall by Ren "nothing, and you should just call me Ren, Masayan" the shorter of the two glared up at his friend " No, and stop calling me Masayan". "Oh, well then just Masa or maybe Masa-Nyan you are kind of like a cat after all..." the honey blonde seemed to drift off in thought as the shorter was left blushing the color of a tomato, a glowing tomato. "Shut up and help me you lazy prick" Ren seemed to snap awake at Masato's words and loudly murmured "oh so now we can call names" then the futon that 'they' were working on was crumpled by Ren who decided to stand on top of the dark blue newly made futon. Masato after several tries to get him to help decided to use a different tactic, one that was sure to work. "Ren-niichan can you stop ruining them?" and there stood Masato with a slight pout resembling the times when they would meet during their childhood days. "Ren-niichan can you please help me" Masato said with his childish character once again and all Ren could do was nod as Masato flashed him a victorious grin and got working on the next one. When they worked together through he couldn't face 'Masa' or he knew that Masato would see the bright red blush dusting his cheeks.

With Syo and Ai

They had finished shopping and had wound up in a large shopping mall which was limited to celebrities only (lucky for the two idols) and Syo had somehow managed to con Ai into looking at clothes. Ai sighed and with his usual monotone he said "We will be late if you take any longer" Syo just laughed it off "who cares they can wait a few minutes" Ai pondered on his words before saying "maybe the shorter you are the less worries you have..." Syo who was annoyed by this statement countered with "well what about Natsuki he is happy and carefree a lot" Ai just counterattacked with "A rare anomaly" Syo sighed and gave up arguing for once, instead wanting to look at the clothes. Ai seeing his determination sighed and mumbled "one outfit" Syo looked at him with wide blue eyes before thanking him profusely and rushing off. Ai looked away with a slight smile before mumbling "another anomaly, I should study this..." ten minutes later Syo rushed back with two bags and prompted Ai to follow him by grabbing his hand and the shopping and pulling him into a store. "This was not in the schedule" Ai grumbled, Syo looked back at him smirking "I get to choose you an outfit too" Ai groaned at the request before sighing and shooing him off with the warning of "you have ten minutes" before calling Reiji and informing him of the changes. Seven minutes thirty one seconds later Syo rushed back to Ai pulling him into the changing rooms and passing him an outfit. The outfit consisted of a white t-shirt a purple and aquamarine colored hoodie and a silver cross on a chain he wore plain black skinny jeans and a studded silver belt as well as ten silver rings. Syo found himself blushing at the sight of Ai and wondered why. After they had bought their outfits Ai pulled on Syo's shoulder "we match" he stated bluntly making Syo blush. Syo was wearing a pink hoodie and had a gold star on a chain around his neck as well as his signature bracelets replacing the rings and white shorts with chains attached to his spiked belt. Syo and Ai both blushed and looked away from each other. This would be an interesting car trip to say the least.

With Otoya and Tokiya

Otoya and Tokiya had finished and had decided to go play at an arcade wearing disguises, which were very good and were made especially by Tokiya. Otoya now had purple hair and wore large circular glasses while Tokiya was a blonde and had large sunglasses and a hat on. In the arcade Otoya had convinced Tokiya that one game of DDR would do no harm but one became five that became ten that became fifteen and they managed to get seventeen rounds in before hopping off the colored arrows. "Tokiya I'm tiiired" Otoya yawned and Tokiya sighed "I told you that we should have stopped playing at ten games and now I will be held responsible for this" Otoya sat up and asked " What are you talking about Tokiya?". "nothing and...wait where is the shopping?" both pairs of eyes looked up wide with realization "...did we just..." Tokiya sighed again answering the unfinished question "we did". Otoya panicked and then the voice of reason spoke up "we just have to go back and get it then" Otoya looked at Tokiya before agreeing and the tw ran back to the arcade, in the pouring rain, that ruined their disguises. Otoya grabbed the retrieved bags from the arcades owner after thanking him and pulled a startled

Tokiya away from the screaming Fangirl mob that chased them down. They managed to hide in a alleyway and as the mob passed them by they sat down both looking exhausted. Tokiya called Reiji and asked him to pick them up from the street they were on "thanks Reiji" Tokiya closed his phone and sat next to Otoya. Tokiya sighed as he looked at his friend who seemed upset about something "Otoya what is the matter?" Otoya looked up and answered very quietly "this whole thing was my fault, if I hadn't asked to go to the arcade we would already be at home" Tokiya looked away and threw something at Otoya. "Huh? Tokiya this is your jacket..." Tokiya answered with a light blush "you looked cold" Otoya almost said something before Tokiya shot hima look and continued "and anyway it isn't your fault because if I had said no then we wouldn't be here either and also" he mumbled the last bit quietly and Otoya looked confused but Tokiya just waved him off. As they got into the car they both fell asleep and when Reiji looked into the mirror he saw his two kouhais with their heads resting on each others shoulder and he couldn't help but take a picture.


End file.
